The CN Show
The CN Show is an American live-action/animated television mockumentary sitcom centered around the characters from shows produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The series airs from July 7, 2022 on TBS. The series is a spin-off to The CN Movie, which takes place after its events. The series centers around Finn, Flapjack and Chowder's everyday lives while centering around their friends and other CN characters. Cast and characters Main characters * Jeremy Shada as Finn, the protagonist of Adventure Time whose best friends are Chowder and Flapjack. His relationship with Bonnibel is going well and sometimes, he tries to coax her into doing stuff he wants to do with her and is currently residing in her kingdom prior to his show's series finale, mainly due to it being destroyed. He spends his time hanging out with Chowder and Flapjack inside and outside their respective homes. * Thurop Van Orman as Flapjack, the title character of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack that is friends with Chowder and has a vitriolic friendship with Finn. He and Finn usually play "Roughhouse", which consists of punching each other. Sometimes, he is punched in the gut or slapped upside the head by the Finn for his sudden dry humor and stupidity. In Stormalong, he doesn't mind sleeping out on the docks. He tends to be lethargic and nap at times. * Raymond Ochoa as Chowder, the title character of Chowder who is best friends with Flapjack and Finn. He is sometimes seen breaking the fourth-fall in the series, mostly by looking at the audience and invoking scene transitions. His excessive overeating is toned down outside his show, as his metabolism is technically on the medium. He has also become a professional at cooking since the past five years. ** Nicky Jones provides Chowder's original voice for the documentary scenes. Recurring characters * Hynden Walch as Bonnibel Bubblegum, a supporting character of Adventure Time whose Finn's longtime girlfriend. She is on good terms with Flapjack's girlfriend Sally Syrup and goes around the studio without her crown due to it attracting stereotypical behavior from the other CN characters. Between Tuesdays and Thursdays, she does her daily science experiments. * Jackie Buscarino as Sally Syrup, a one-off character of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack whose Flapjack's girlfriend. Not long ago, she had returned to Stormalong and decided to stay due to missing him. She has a steady relationship with the latter and has a good term friendship with Finn's girlfriend Bonnibel. Outside her show, she is kind and sympathetic. * Olivia Olson as Marceline Abadeer, a supporting character of Adventure Time that is close friends with Finn, Jake and Bonnibel and best friends with CJ. On her free time, she listens to music from outside the studio on her track list she got from CJ. * Linda Cardellini as CJ, a supporting character of Regular Show. Outside her show, she spends her time with her best friend Marceline. * William Salyers as Rigby, the deuteragonist of Regular Show. He and Mordecai tend to spend time with CJ during their time outside their home. * J. G. Quintel as Mordecai, the protagonist of Regular Show. He is usually with Greg and Chad at times. * Kate Micucci as Sadie Miller, a supporting character of Steven Universe. Outside her show, she hangs around with the other fellow CN characters. * Zach Callison as Steven Quartz Universe, the titular character of Steven Universe. Sometimes, he will spend time with Finn's posse or Rigby, Sumo, and K.O. * Katie Crown as: ** Ms. Baker, a recurring character of Clarence. Outside her show, she runs a group therapy in the studio. ** Mary Wendle, a supporting character of Clarence. Outside her show, she hosts her daily book clubs with Pearl, Margaret, Dexter's mom, Ms. Keane, Carol, and Vambre. * Tom Kenny as Sumo Sumouski, the deuteragonist of Clarence. Outside his show, he leads Clarence and Jeff around where they go as opposed to Clarence in the actual series. * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell, the tritagonist of Clarence. He retains his intelligent straight man role in this series while being the middleman. * Skyler Page as Clarence Wendle, the titular character of Clarence. As opposed to his show, he is given the role as his trio's foil while his friend Sumo has the role as leader. * Sean Marquette as Mac, the main protagonist of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Outside his show, he calls the shots when he and Bloo hang out, and they tend to spend time with Finn's posse. * Keith Ferguson as Bloo, the secondary protagonist of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Unlike his series' counterpart, he is shown to have a soft spot. * Janice Kawaye as Ami, one of the two titular protagonists of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Outside her show, she is shown to be a little spoiled from her fame, yet still retains her positive, nice girl traits. * Grey Griffin as Yumi, the secondary titular protagonists of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. She is constantly mistaken for a male. On her free-time, she tends to listen to songs from her favorite band The Ramones. Secondary characters * Liliana Mumy as Panini, a supporting character of Chowder who retains her certain stalker role while retaining her crush on the title character. She tries to mingle with Bonnibel and Sally, in which does not go well. She is sometimes constantly pranked by Finn and Flapjack for payback on her constant stalking on Chowder. * John DiMaggio as: ** Jake, the deuteragonist of Adventure Time, as well the husband to Lady Rainicorn and father of their rainicorn-dog hybrid offspring. He currently resides with his wife in her barn prior to his show's series finale. ** Schnitzel, the tritagonist of Chowder who can speak English outside his show. * Brian Doyle-Murray as Captain K'nuckles, the deuteragonist of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack who acts as his Flapjack's sensitive father-figure. He has a fire-forged friendship with Schnitzel. * Dwight Schultz as Mung Daal, the deuteragonist of Chowder who has a rivalry with Peppermint Larry. * Jeff Bennett as Peppermint Larry, a recurring character of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack who has a rivalry between Mung Daal. * Tara Strong as: ** Truffles, the tetartagonist of Chowder who is the wife of Mung Daal. Outside her show, she is more sensitive. ** Bubbles Utonium, the secondary protagonist of The Powerpuff Girls. * Roz Ryan as Bubbie, the tritagonist of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack whose the titular character's adoptive mother. She fines Finn as a bad influence and disproves on Flapjack's pigheaded behavior. * Janie Haddad-Tompkins as Margaret Smith, previously a supporting character of Regular Show. Here, she and Mordecai are still together. * Minty Lewis as Eileen Roberts, the supporting character of Regular Show. She usually fills in for Ms. Baker for group therapy in her absence. * Tom Scharpling as Greg, supporting character of Steven Universe. He and Pearl are currently dating outside their show. He also tends to hang out with Chad and Mordecai. * Deedee Magno-Hall as Pearl, tetartagonist of Steven Universe. She has dated Greg outside her show since after the episode "Mr. Greg". She also attends Mary's book club alongside Margaret, Dexter's mom, Ms. Keane, Carol, and Vambre. * Estelle as Garnet, the deuteragonist of Steven Universe. She is more easygoing as opposed to her stoic persona on her show. * Michaela Dietz as Amethyst, the tritagonist of Steven Universe. As opposed to her confident and laid-back show counterpart, he is shy and timid. * Eric Edelstein as Chad Caswell, supporting character of Clarence. Here, he usually spends his time with Greg and Mordecai. Category:CN (franchise) Category:2020s American animated television series Category:American mockumentary television series Category:American single-camera sitcoms Category:Adult Swim shows Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover series Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series about friendship Category:Television series set in California Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas